SCAR-20
:For its predecessor, see Krieg 550 Commando. The SCAR-20 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It is exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. Overview The SCAR-20 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle made by FN Herstal. The weapon in real life is called the FN SSR, or F'abrique '''N'ationale 'S'niper 'S'upport 'R'ifle, or better known technically as '''FN Mark 20 SSR. It's a modified version of the similar SCAR-H marksman, made to be used as a designated marksman rifle (DMR), chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. The name SCAR-20 may be used to make the weapon easier to identify. Unlike its predecessor, the Krieg 550 Commando, it uses a 20 round magazine, but the damage is increased, on par with G3 SG/1 used by Terrorists and it is more expensive as well. Much like its predecessor, it is considered as an imbalanced weapon due to its fairly high rate of fire and high damage. Due to these reasons, this weapon is banned from some servers, rendering it useless. Properties Advantages *Fast rate of fire for a sniper rifle *Good for long and mid-range combat *High damage *Lower recoil compared to the G3SG/1. *Fast reload time Disadvantages *Expensive ($250 more then the AWP) *Heavy *Lower rate of fire compared to the other assault rifles. Gameplay Tactics *The SCAR-20 boasts high damage per shot and has low recoil. This allows users to spray bullets (even while using the scope). **However, it has very low accuracy while moving and combined with the weight and low rate of fire, submachine gun wielders can strafe and eliminate users with ease at close range. *This sniper rifle shares the same reload animations and sounds as the M4A4/M4A1-S. This can trick enemies into thinking you're armed with a weapon that is weaker or has faster rate of fire. *Use this automatic sniper rifle for suppressive fire at longer ranges. This can allow your team members to bypass enemies lines. **Aalternatively, you can support your team by taking foes at long range while they are occupied; watch for enemy snipers though. Counter-Tactics *Use a G3SG/1 and try to counter a sniper armed with the SCAR-20. *An AWP is a reliable sniper rifle, provided you can at least score a hit on the torso of an enemy user. The SCAR-20 is unable to instantly kill a target (unless a headshot is scored or the target has low health). *If possible, use a flashbang and rush to the position of a lone assailant with a SMG or a shotgun. **A smoke grenade is best used to distract SCAR-20 wielders. They will have a hard time in seeing through the smoke and they may prefer to retreat. However, since most players will spray bullets into the cloud, the smoke should be used for evasive maneuvers instead of rushing into the smoke recklessly. **Throw a HE grenade or a firebomb (such as the Molotov Cocktail) at the location of a SCAR user. The heavy weight will prevent him from moving quickly to avoid damage. Achievement ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Kill Gallery scar-20_1.png|Idle scar20-3.png|Reloading sequence #1 scar-20_2.png|Reloading sequence #2 crimsonwebscar.png|Crimson Web|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SCAR-20%3B+Crimson+Web emerald.png|Emerald|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SCAR-20%3B+Emerald palmscar.png|Palm|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SCAR-20%3B+Palm splashjam.png|Splash Jam|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SCAR-20%3B+Splash+Jam scarcarbonfiber.png|Carbon Fiber|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SCAR-20%3B+Carbon+Fiber scarcontractor.png|Contractor|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SCAR-20%3B+Contractor scarsandmesh.png|Sand Mesh|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=SCAR-20%3B+Sand+Mesh Trivia *The SCAR-20 shares its reload animation with the M4A4. **In the Alpha stages, the SCAR-20 had different animations that weren't based on the M4A4 animations. *In the older buy menus of Global Offensive, the purchase icon for the SCAR-20 featured the weapon without its scope. *Many people are degrading the SCAR-20 and its counterpart because of their automatic sniper rifle status. External links *FN SCAR at Wikipedia *FN SCAR-20 at Modern Firearms Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:Belgium weapons